


Night Moves

by ClomWrites



Series: Bly Drabbles [15]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClomWrites/pseuds/ClomWrites
Summary: Its 1969. Jamie has her Dad's Ford truck. Dani has a few things she wants.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Bly Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993213
Comments: 86
Kudos: 379





	Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dark_moonflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_moonflower/gifts).



> This is all Dark_Moonflower's fault. 
> 
> It didn't quite end up how I expected but hey, it is what it is. 
> 
> You could set this early 1970's too, doesn't really matter. I just felt like 1969 worked in my head. 
> 
> Song title stolen from Bob Seger - not cause I'm a fan but because it worked really well and it kept coming up on Pop Up Video back in the 90's.

Fingers inch up along her thighs, just above her knee, drawing patterns and swirls on soft skin. A mouth is hot on her neck, teeth working just gently enough not to leave a lasting mark but biting enough to make Dani’s hips stutter upwards.

“Please,” she whimpers.

“I’ve got you,” Jamie says, fingers never stopping moving on her leg. Her other hand is entwined in Dani’s hair, gently tugging her neck back. “Christ you’re hot.”

“I… I…” Dani can’t stop moving, writhing. Jamie makes her feel like she’s about to implode. “Jamie… please.”

Jamie pulls back now, staring down. Dani looks like perfection, tussled and red cheeked, eyes bright and lips kiss swollen.

“God… we should stop.”

Stopping is the last thing Dani wants to do. Her body is on fire, like it always is with Jamie. Like she can’t get close enough, wants skin on skin and maybe even that won’t be close enough. Everywhere Jamie touches her leaves trails of fire as her fingertips trace patterns.

“Don’t stop,” she whispers. “I don’t want you to stop.”

Jamie looks down at her. They both know if they don’t stop now they won’t be stopping. Dani is not innocent to what she’s asking. They’ve hit this barrier so many times, pulling back, breathing hard, but accepting that there’s a certain no return zone.

Jamie reaches out and runs a thumb across her jaw. “Not here. Not like this.”

Dani’s hips arch under her, tempting, teasing. She knows it too. Jamie’s eyes, hot, bore into hers. “Dani…”

“Want you…”

“You haven’t… you’ve never…”

Dani reaches up, cupping a hand behind Jamie’s neck and letting curls play across her fingers. “I want it to be you. I … I need it to be you.”

************************

_Of course she’d looked at her. Jamie liked girls, which probably wasn’t as good kept a secret as it really should have been. Not at Henderson High. Not in the middle of Iowa. Not when you already stick out like a sore thumb because your dad moved you halfway across the world to find another dead end job in a town full of people who like to share._

_And if you’re going to be caught staring, perhaps being caught staring at the school’s sweetheart is not the best idea. Not Jamie, who gets caught smoking behind the gym, has never been seen in a skirt and can throw a punch as well as she can take one._

_But she still looks, under hooded lashes and surreptitious glances because Dani Clayton is an angel, and who could look away. She has a boyfriend, of course she does. One who carries her books and looks proud on her arm. He’s president of the chess club, a future leader of America. She will marry him and have his babies, in her perfect suburban home with her perfect suburban life._

_Jamie will drive across the country in a Volkswagen Van she’s done up herself and find girls along the way who don’t mind a pretty set of eyes and a killer tongue._

_But meanwhile, if she has to sit out her time here, there are worse things to look at than Dani Clayton. Even if once in awhile, Dani Clayton stares back._

*********************************

Jamie’s fingers play at the edge of her skirt. They’ve been higher than this before but not with this question lingering between them. There are other cars here now, flanking her dad’s truck. Jamie has heard them pull up, vaguely because she’d been fairly occupied with Dani’s collarbone at the time. They’ll all be occupied by people doing more or less what they’re doing, but that there’s even a chance another soul out here catches them... disaster.

“Not here,” she whispers. “God Dani you deserve so much more than the seat of a fucking Ford.”

Dani smiles at her. “I kind of like it here. It’s our place.”

Jamie sits up, pulls Dani up with her. There is no lip gloss left, but Dani’s cheeks are pink with something other than the drug store blusher she buys. “You deserve a bed. And candles. And… all that frilly stuff.”

“What about what I want? Does that count for something? Because I don’t want that stuff I just want...”

Jamie takes a deep breath. She remembers the words, they’re seared into her brain. She thinks she’ll eventually just get a tattoo of them: I want it to be you. I need it to be you.

“Dani…” she edges cautiously, while Dani plays with her fingers. She knows Jamie wants. Of course Jamie wants. Jamie thinks Dani probably doesn’t know how much or in which way. When so many months ago this started, things were different – incomparably different. Not now. Not how things mean to her now.

***********************************

_The note falls out of her locker when she opens it. It flutters to the ground, pale lavender and smelling like the light fragrance of flowers. Not overpowering, or cloying, but the way lilies did in the greenhouse, as Jamie carefully watered and nurtured them._

_She looks around, no one watching her or to be seen, and tucks it in the breast pocket of her shirt to be read later._

_Later turns out to be on the bleachers with a cigarette when she should be in math. Fat lot of good trigonometry is going to do for a mechanic career. She unfolds the note and stares at it, just stares._

_**Friday. 4 Hereford Drive. 7pm. Pick me up.** _

_Ok. Ok thinks Jamie._

_She has no idea what’s going on._

*****************************************

Jamie throws the truck in reverse and pulls out, as Dani rearranges herself on the front seat, tangling their fingers together once they’re trundling down the road. She looks adorably cranky when Jamie has to pull away to change gears, but she always looks like that.

“Where are we going? I don’t need to be home for two more hours.”

“Will your mother even notice if you break curfew?”

Dani gives her a wry grin. “No. But Judy might and she might tell.”

Jamie rolls her eyes. For someone who has so very few people caring about her, Dani sure has everyone watching. Jamie thinks maybe it’s better her way, freer. No people paying attention at all.

Except Dani.

They get to the gate, a good twenty minute drive away, and Dani looks confused. Jamie hops out, uses her key to undo the padlock and opens up, drives through, and locks up again, all the while not looking at Dani. If she looks at Dani she might break. Her left leg is a jumping bean of nerves, while Dani seems oddly calm. It makes no sense. None of this makes any sense. She pulls into the clearing, by the small clear stream bubbling away. In the distance, the greenhouse gleams in moonlight.

“Where are we?”

“Old Man Wingrave’s property. I do some work here for him sometimes. Well, my Da does. I help.”

Jamie jumps out and grabs the blanket she keeps behind the seat. Unfurling it in the truck, she grins and helps Dani up. Out here, there’s nothing but stars and warm Spring air and them, just them.

She lays back and pulls Dani to her side, loving the way her head fits neatly into Jamie’s shoulder.

“Why haven’t we done this before?” Dani says. “It’s beautiful out here.”

Jamie chuckles. “Something wrong with make-out point?”

She doesn’t answer because it’s hard to put it in words. It’s hard to say: I thought I was nothing to you. It’s hard to say, that Jamie figured she was a fun experiment and local trash, fun for a good snog and nothing more. She doesn’t say that for the last three months, all she’s cared about is every Friday night, moving against Dani like they have all the time in the world, melting into her.

But tonight Dani has offered her something more.

Dani wants her. Dani needs her.

And that’s a lot. So that’s why they’re here. Because if they’re going to share something special, it needs to be special. As special as Jamie can make it.

“Guess I thought I should use the key sparingly. Don’t want to lose privileges.” She lies easily, silver tongued and easy.

Dani rolls over, up on an elbow and looks down at her. Traces Jamie’s lips with her fingertips. “You’re really beautiful you know.”

Jamie blushes, hoping the night will hide it. “Naah, rough and ready that’s me.”

Dani shakes her head. “Face made by angels.”

“Flirt.”

She pulls Dani down then, kissing her gently, almost cautiously, then. Nothing will beat the feeling of Dani’s lips soft against her own, of Dani tentatively tracing with her tongue, deepening things. Of Dani wanting her, drinking from her. Of being able to taste her, touch her.

Nothing she could ever have imagined was like this.

************************************

_Jamie idles outside the house. It’s a little white suburban house with a little picket fence, in a neighbourhood replete with them. She’s already copped a dirty look for her mere presence and she wonders if she should have washed the truck before coming._

_This could be the worst idea in the world. She has some thoughts, some guesses, but only in three minutes will they be denied or confirmed. Something about the note though, she just knows. Something about the note, and the looks, and the understanding in a sheer second of connection and she knows._

_There are worse places to be on a Friday night._

_The door to her truck opens and Dani Clayton hops in. She had not emerged from the house number given, and Jamie raises a quizzical eyebrow._

“ _Gonna drive?”_

_Tilting her head, Jamie puts the truck in first and heads off down the road._

_Dani Clayton is in her truck. She’s wearing a light blue skirt, ruffled, with a white blouse buttoned way too high and her hair is pulled back into a pony tail that sits high on her scalp. She’s a regular Sandra Dee and she’s in Jamie Taylor’s truck. The night is falling fast, and Jamie eventually gets to the edge of town before she talks again._

“ _Wanna tell me where we’re going.”_

“ _Henderson’s Point.”_

_Dani’s voice is very calm, very firm and almost determined. Jamie shakes a little at it, because it’s doing very strange things to her, not the least of which is that Dani has just ordered her to drive up to what is, unmistakably, Henderson’s premiere make-out point._

_Dani Clayton is the very definition of the opposite of a fast girl._

“ _Are you taking me there to kill me?” Jamie says, conversationally. “Because I should warn you, I fight like a cat.”_

_Dani smiles slightly, looking out the window. “I promise, you won’t need your claws.”_

_Jamie grins._

“ _Not this time anyway.”_

_Jamie swallows._

_It is dark when they pull up, Jamie killing the engine and the lights, so that all they can see is the windscreen. The lights of the town of Henderson twinkle from below. A veritable metropolis of milk bars and churches on every corner and streets named after cows. There’s another car here, on the other side of the car-park, its windows already fogged up and rocking slightly. Jamie stares out the front window, playing with a loose thread on her jeans very, very confused about what the hell is going on._

“ _Well,” says Dani, primly smoothing down her skirt._

“ _Mmm.”_

“ _Are you going to kiss me or what?”_

_Jamie turns to her, eyes wide and hands trembling. It’s not like the whole journey hadn’t been prefacing this, this shouldn’t come as a surprise, but honestly if someone had told her a week ago she’d be in a car with Dani Clayton at make out point, having her lips attentions demanded, she would have asked them for their weed dealers number. That would have been some good shit._

_Instead, she lets out what can only be described as an undignified squeak._

_Dani, apparently, feels that taking things in her own hands will work better. She reaches over, fists Jamie’s shirt front and pulls her in. As a consequence their first kiss is a messy, muddling clash of teeth and tongue, zero finesse and a lot of error._

“ _Hang on a tick,” Jamie gasps. “Wait…”_

_Gently she cups the back of Dani’s neck, under her pony tail. She brushes her thumbs across Dani’s cheekbones and then tilts her head, going back much more slowly, much more gently. At first just a press of lips, then open lips, then she gently brings her tongue in. When the tip of Dani’s touches hers, Dani groans and Jamie thinks that in that moment, she might have died and gone to heaven._

_Hands clutch at the back of her shirt, as Jamie sinks them down on the seat, kissing like tomorrow might never come if they don’t break away._

_Fucking hell. What a Friday._

_She thinks this every Friday from then on, stopping in the dark for Dani to hop in the door. She’s cottoned on that Dani actually lives at number 17 but she still pulls up in front of 4 every time. God knows who lives there._

_Eventually, on the third Friday, she’d pulled back from Dani’s lips, confused. “Don’t you have a boyfriend?”_

_Dani looks up at her, red lipped, slick with licking. “Would it matter if I did?”_

_Jamie considers the point, and eventually concedes. “Well, no, but…”_

“ _I don’t. Not any more.”_

“ _Oh.”_

_Jamie looks at her until Dani winds fingers in her curls and tugs her back down into the kiss._

_On the fifth Friday she slides her hand right up under Dani’s blouse and covers her breast to a breathy cry and surprised look on Dani’s face. Not a bad look, just a stunned one. Jamie grins, confidently, as her hand moves._

_On the eighth Friday she has Dani writhing in her lap. Jamie thinks she might be going out of her mind._

_Jamie skirts the edges of what she thinks she can get away with, here in her fogged up truck with Dani Clayton seemingly happy to let her lips and skin be adored by Jamie. They talk now, on the drive up and the drive home. Sometimes Jamie even takes the long way home so they can chat for longer. They never, ever talk about what’s happening between them, but Every Single Friday here they are._

_Every time, just before curfew, she drops Dani outside number four and gets a kiss on the cheek before Dani disappears into the night._

_*********************************_

Dani’s fingers are nimbly undoing her shirt, and Jamie can’t find it in her to complain. Her own hands have made their way up under Dani’s blouse, covering perfect breasts and scratching her thumb over an already straining nipple. It makes Dani’s fingers stutter to a stop, suddenly a lot less dextrous as her mouth parts.

Second base is nothing new to them, but Jamie still loves it every time, the way Dani goes still like this, concentrating on the sensations Jamie’s hands are building. Jamie takes the opportunity to gently roll them over, finishes undoing her shirt and then Dani’s. She runs her fingers up the creamy skin exposed, to lacy covered breasts that she can’t get enough of.

Dani’s eyes are shining in the moonlight, as she Jamie carefully undresses her, moving each piece off with dotted kisses and gentle caresses, uncatching her bra in a deft single handed move she’d be proud of if she wasn’t so awestruck by the sight of Dani’s breasts. Every time.

She shed her own clothes, piece for piece, wanting it to feel fair, even, like Dani isn’t the only one exposed here, until they’re both in just underwear and tangled together. Jamie keeps everything soft, everything gentle.

They don’t always kiss like this. Sometimes it’s fast and furious, Dani riding Jamie’s denim thigh until cries of frustration fill the truck because it’s not enough and Jamie won’t go further.

Sometimes it’s long and languid and teasing, Dani straddling her and making Jamie whimper underneath her.

But it’s never been quite like this. Soft, warm, gentle finger tips and breathed sighs. Jamie lets her mouth trail down Dani’s long neck, stoppling to suck gently at her pulse point, mindful not to leave a mark. She’d like to, deep down inside she admits is. Not that she wants anyone else to see. She doesn’t need to claim ownership, doesn’t believe in ownership. What she wants is for Dani to trace her fingers over the mark as she takes her night time shower, remember Jamie’s mouth there, think of her when she’s alone.

She wants to be on her for days.

Instead she moves down, her fingers lightly framing Dani’s ribs as her mouth moves to one, then the other nipple, using her teeth, tongue, gentle suction, until Dani is moaning underneath her.

“So beautiful,” she whispers, staring up at the length of her. “So very beautiful.”

Her mouth moves down, across the flat plane of Dani’s stomach, catching the delicate skin at the edge of her navel and nipping there ever so slightly. If Dani knows where she’s going, she doesn’t seem to object, Jamie’s fingers hooking into the side of her simple white underwear and then stopping.

“Dani. Are you sure?”

She needs to check, she has to.

Dani nods, almost furiously, lifting her hips to help Jamie remove it. Jamie shoves them under her own jeans. Dani is laid out in front of her now, creamy white and pale on the background of the checked red blanket. In the moonlight, she looks ethereal, and Jamie can’t breathe. She runs her hands along Dani’s thighs, gently, leaning down to place a kiss on one, and then the other hip bone, sliding her hands up and down Dani’s curves.

She noses her down into delicate blonde curls, lets them tickle her, before nudging Dani’s thighs apart gently and settling down. A hand rests on her head, not guiding or pulling away, but she can hear the whispered “Jamie,” in the night.

She’s never heard anything so beautiful.

Dani is gorgeous everywhere, and Jamie takes a moment to look at delicate, almost lace like folds, edged with readiness. She uses her thumbs to gently part, before her tongue begins a dance. She keeps it light, exploring, seeing what makes Dani jerk and mumble, what makes her moan, until she has the rhythm she needs. One that will build, and build, and build, not too fast but also constant. She savours and she tastes, as Dani whimpers tiny noises above her. When she has to start holding Dani’s hips down to keep her mouth in place, she knows it’s time. She slips her hand under, one finger gently probing and then stopping at Dani’s entrance. She’s more than ready, more than wet enough, but Jamie needs to know, one more time she needs to know.

  
Dani gives a keening moan and pushes down, Jamie pushing up, until she’s enveloped in wet heat. She moves, keeping the rhythm with her tongue until she things Dani can take more and comes back with two. So careful not to hurt her, she gently stretches, then moves her fingers, come hither, rolling, until Dani is arching above her, hips moving in a dance as old as time.

She feels it coming, Dani’s surprised pants and stuttering hip motions. Dani’s thighs tightening incrementally around her ears, she feels it coming and it’s glorious. When it hits, it’s like the radiant midday sun, Dani coming apart around her, urgent whimpers of Jamie’s name into the night air. Jamie eases her down slowly, licking her lips and sliding free as gently as she can.

“God…” Dani mutters, clutching at her, pulling her up so that she’s enfolding Jamie and Jamie is holding her. “I…. oh…”

Jamie chuckles, running a hand up and down Dani’s damp back. “OK?”

“Mmm… think so.” It’s drowsy and happy and Jamie thinks she’s probably OK. She knows, at least, that she hasn’t hurt Dani, and that’s all that matters.

Eventually, as all good things do, it ends and they have to get dressed. If Dani is aware that she’s left Jamie hanging, it’s not discussed, and Jamie doesn’t mind. She’s been given a gift tonight, and she’s aware of it. There are other nights and there will be other nights, of this she’s certain. Before starting the truck, she leans over, kisses Dani softly again, gently, rubbing their noses together on the dismount.

“Alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah really good.”

  
Dani’s eyes are shining and there’s no lie in her eyes.

When Jamie is back in the truck after, re-securing the gate, Dani claims her hand as always.

“What are you doing after school ends?”

“Me?”  
  


“Yeah. Sticking around?”

Jamie makes an undignified noise. “Hell no. I’ve got a van I’m working on. I’m off to see America.”

Dani sighs, wistfully. “That sounds nice.”

“It’ll probably break down before I get to Kansas City,” she snorts.

Jamie shifts up a gear and then picks up Dani’s hand again. “You? Sticking around.”

Dani shrugs. “I don’t know. I was supposed to marry Eddie, until I broke up with him. Mom’s not really spoken to me since so I honestly don’t know.”

Jamie chances a glance sideways, cautious of the darkened road. “Yeah, but what do you want to do?”

There’s a stretch of silence before Dani says. “I think I want to be a teacher. But I need college for that.”

Jamie grins. “So go to college.”

“Easier said than done.”

Jamie shrugs. She’s always made her own way anyway, she can teach Dani if she needs to.

They drive for awhile, Dani’s thumb gentle on the back of Jamie’s hand, until they hit the edge of town. Tonight, of all nights, Jamie doesn’t want to drop Dani back, but they’re edging dangerously close to her curfew time.

“Where will you go? In your van, in the end?”

“San Francisco is the goal.”

“Why there?”

Jamie gives her a lopsided smile. “Lots of women like me. Like us.” Her glance at Dani expects some kind of umbrage, or at least a blush, but all Dani looks is curious.

“Really?”

“Yeah. There’s kind of a community there. Men, women. It’s not really safe anywhere, but it’s safest there. So I figure why not.”

Three minutes later and she’s idling in front of number four with her lights off. Dani hasn’t let go of her hand yet.

“Jamie.”

“Yeah.”

“There’s some decent colleges in San Francisco aren’t there?”

Jamie grins again. “Yeah, I reckon there are. Reckon they might take a look at a Valedictorian.”

Dani grins back at her. “Interesting.”

She leans over and this time, instead of kissing Jamie’s cheek she brushes one across her lips. “See you at school Monday?”

“Always.”

Jamie grins as she leaves and leans back against the seat.

Who knew. Who fucking knew.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head Dani ends up at Berkeley and wears flares. Don't argue with my head canon.


End file.
